


It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, The Impala - Freeform, the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After travelling from Britain, Harriet comes across a bunker.<br/>When she tries to explore, instead of finding knowledge or treasure, she finds two men.</p>
<p>From that point, everything went downhill for Harriet;<br/>She ran out of money.<br/>Kicked out of the motel.<br/>No Contacts.<br/>So when the men invite her to stay, she finds out they're insane but forms a friendship - distracting Harriet from her goal and bringing more trouble than before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! This is my first time writing Fan-fiction so i hope it goes wells and everybody enjoys it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in America with practically no money is tough for Harriet but seeing her dream car helps Harriet out in getting to her destination!

I hurried along to the dull conveyor belt filled with random suitcases from the other passengers looking for my own. It was quite unique and hard to miss, bright yellow with lots of fandom stickers -Doctor Who, Sherlock, The Hunger Games, Divergent, The fault in Our Stars and more.

It wasn't until 30 minutes later, but I saw my case vibrant as ever among black, pink, blue plain ones! I hulled it over to my side before rushing to get out the crowded airport so I could start doing what I came for! The only problem was all the people. They were all strolling along leisurely, blocking the path with bags and to me it felt like forever due to the agonizingly slow wandering. I had places to be, things to do but of course the family in front didn't and drove me insane before I swerved my way finally breathing fresh air as I escaped!

But that's when I saw the beauty. Black, four door, 1967 Chevrolet Impala. I gasped when I saw it, it was more than I could ever dream of owning but I had to quickly move on and let out a deep breath of disappointment as I scurried on.

 I stopped at Starbucks, it wasn't hard to find one with a coffee shop on Nearly every corner or what felt like that, and got out my phone as I waited once again. However this time wasn't so bad as I chose what to order and starting texting my friend.

**13:45pm**

**hey em! i arrived in Kansas and america's fab with sooo many starbucks haha**

 I didn't have to wait long before I got a reply from Emmeline

_13:46pm_

_OMG HARRY HOWS AMERICA?! DID YOU SIT BY A WINDOW ON THE PLANE AND SEE LOTS OF MINI STUFF?!_

**13:46pm**

**america's fab i said that already em! sadly no window but i'm sure the view was great ordering starbucks now i'll text ya when i have wifi and it won't cost so much ugh bye**

_13:47pm_

_OKAY TTYL BTW MY PHONES STUCK ON CAPS SOZ BYE_

_13:49pm_

_BTW STARBUCKS SOOOOO HIPSTER ;)_

"Two Fruit and Oat Cookies and one Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate to go please?" I ordered and handed over some dollar bills before receiving my change, my drink and my cookies! I thought 'Starbucks sooooo hipster' and laughed lightly to myself. After that, I left the coffee shop and started walking more leisurely looking for a place to rent cars. Sadly you can't rent awesome cars like the impala I saw.

 I wondered about the streets looking for somewhere - anywhere - I could get a car to drive to a town 4 hours across the state But no such luck. I was about to give up hope and use my last money on a pathetic taxi - or cabs as Americans called them when I saw the '67 Chevy Impala driving down the street! I ran to the road and waved my hands about until the car stopped inches away from my toes. I would have missed my toes...my poor little tiny toes that are safely still there.

"Thank God you stopped!" I let out a breath I didn't realised I was holding until now and spoke again as a tall man stepped out the car. Or at least seemed tall before the other one with long, brown, flowing hair got out and stood up.

"Um...hi...sorry to...um...intrude on your drive but I was wondering if I could have a ride? It's just I don't have enough money for everything I need and really don't wanna waste it on a taxi ride! And like um I don't even know where you're going but I saw the car at the airport and it caught my eye when I saw you driving down the street and omg it's an amazing car! Black, four door 1967 Chevrolet Impala! I could only dream of owning such a awesome car so of course it's obvious to me when I see one and oh my god I'm sorry for rambling gah!!" 

I stood in the middle of a road flustered and babbling, making a fool of myself to two probably dangerous men With a fab car. But then one of them spoke, the tall _er_ one, and everything started to get better for now.

"Er, hi, I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean." Before Sam could say anymore Dean spoke; "Baby is an awesome car and has been for 40 years! We'd be happy to give you a ride!" Dean had a wide grin.

That's when they started talking among themselves but I could still hear parts.

"Dean...we're on a hunt"

"she knows her cars and..."

"She's there stop talking about...Dean!"

"She's getting a ride!"

They turned back to me and I wasn't so sure after hearing something about a hunt but it was better than nothing and Dean opened a door for me. "Thank you, I don't have anything to offer in return other than a fruit and oat cookie but thank you!" I sit down in the middle of the back seat so I could still see the boys. Dean, who had short and almost spiky, brown hair was driving but I couldn't get over the fact of driving on the left. 

"Where do you want to go?" Dean asked with a smirked and adjusted the rear-view mirror so he could see me.

"Um...as close to...er..." I quickly looked at my texts

**Thursday 19:02pm**

**hey can you tell me where to go again leaving for america tomorrow**

Thursday 19:04pm

Lebanon. I've told you plenty of times before Harriet, can't you remember just once?!

**Thursday 19:05pm**

**yeah whatever crowley i'll find this bunker thing place for you but no promises of time bye**

I looked back up to the front of the car, "Is it possible for you to take me as close as possible to Lebanon's motel?" I asked while putting away my phone.

"Sure thing sweetie!" Dean winked and starting driving and I wondered "How am I supposed to do this mission thing if I have no money?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet starts to make friends with Sam and Dean but has to face questions and doesn't want their charity

Sat in the car with some total strangers was weird. They seemed causal about it which should make me less unnerved but instead made me feel even more uncomfortable. However strange it was, the tension went down when Sam and Dean started talking.

"You're English aren't you? You have that sissy accent...um...Hey...what's your name? Didn't catch it earlier." Dean asked looking at me with his mesmerizing green eyes that took me into a daze for a moment too long. "Hey...you still with us?"

I shook my head and blinked a couple times "Huh...what? Oh my name's Harriet but some people like to just call me Harry." I  smiled and shuffled in my seat, the situation got awkward.

"You know what Harriet? You'd really like our friend Charlie! She's into all the geeky stuff like on your suitcase." Dean pointed out although I have no idea who, or where, Charlie is. Luckily when Dean spoke again it wasn't about this Charlie I didn't know.

"Harry do you like classic rock? Black Sabbath, Motorhead and Metallica are some of my favourites...Hey Sammy! Hand over a Metallica cassette tape" Sam did as Dean said. In no time loud rock music was blaring throughout the car and I cringed as I covered my ears. Then the singing by Dean followed so it was only polite to not act as if it was music...not to my taste.

*  *  *  *  *

For the next 3 1/2 hours, it was all the same with loud classic rock music which varied between ear spiltting and adequate, that was until we saw a sign saying _'Welcome to_ _Lebanon!'._ That's when the interrogation began.

"So, Harry, what you doing in a small town like Lebanon? Wouldn't someone like you, who obviously hasn't been here before, go to Hollywood or New York?! Lebanon has nothing." Dean inquired but I was pretty sure he wouldn't like to know the truth so I decided to fabricate.

"It's...er...For my job" I say this part was the truth and I continued talking "I'm investigating this bunker, an artefact some might even call it! This world war II bunker was apparently used by the GI Forces for spies. Well that's what I heard...being from England, people focus on a whole different aspect. Wait. You called my accent sissy earlier didn't you?! I'. Not sissy and neither is my voice! Take that back! Oh wow my reaction is way too delayed...um back to history? Actually I'm probably boring you with me acting like the history geek I am. I hoped maybe I could get away with NOT being a nerd in America. Gah. I hate myself!" I blabber on and mess up.

"Get this though! I'm also a history geek!" Sam turns around and smiles and I couldn't help but feel genuinely glad to be in a car with two tall men. "Dean I think we know this bunker and when he called your accent sissy he doesn't mean it, isn't that right?" Sam urges Dean to agree with him.

"Sammy I have freedom of speech" Dean says before turning the music up a bit louder. And once again the only sound was cassette tapes.

I saw the town ahead and the giant " **Motel** " sign in neon lights. It was getting closer and closer and I felt petty thinking of it but I said it aloud anyway:

"Please can I borrow some money?" I freeze before talking nonsense again "No! I don't mean to be rude but I don't know how long I'll be staying and food and drink and I'll need transport so I was just wondering but I really don't mean to sound rude and it didn't come out on purpose! I feel stupid asking that! I swear you've both done enough already!" I panicked and instantly got out the Impala as it pulled up outside the crappy motel, dragging the suitcase I still had behind me.

"Look. Harriet. Take this money and if you ever need or want anything just call us on either of these numbers." Sam got out the car and handed over some money and a piece of ripped paper. "We-" Sam started and looked over at Dean using the steering wheel as a drum and corrected himself. " _I_ couldn't bear the thought of you out here alone."

' _Yeah and I can't bear the thought of being weak and feeble!"_ I shout in my head as I take the numbers but not the money. "Go, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." I pause "I have a friend in a nearby town I can contact." After reassuring Sam I walked away to the lobby. _  
_

"Hello? I'd like to get a room here?" I ask and just get handed a key by some douchebag with no life playing games, like chess, on the computer. I walk out with no comment to find my motel room at number...13. "Typical" I sigh aloud and hurry along to my room.

I walk in and dump my luggage on the table, grab my phone and jump onto the bed. Lying on my back, I start texting:

 **Saturday 19:12pm** **  
**

**hey em crap i have a lot to tell you please reply**

_19:18pm_

_You know Im always around Everything okay? :|_

**19:19pm**

**i got two men's numbers two HOT men's numbers ;)**

_19:20pm_

_OMG TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE!!!_

**19:20pm**

**maybe if i ever talk to them again i'm gonna sleep now because sleep sleep is good**

_19:21pm_

_Ugh youre no fun!! Night_

Once I had my best friend in suspense to tease with her I don't texted my boss, Crowley, however he texted me first.

19:22pm

Harriet, I expect you are currently in Lebanon and locating the bunker?

**19:22pm**

**hi crowley i was about to text you and no because i'm tired after my flight and drive**

**19:23pm**

**ride* btw i have found some people willing to help**

19:24pm

You did what?! You can't get help! This bunker is too valuable! What do they know about it?

**19:25pm**

**not a lot other than it's from world war II and that it's for my job it's okay crowley**

**19:27pm**

**now i'm going to sleep because jet lag farewell**

I wanted to keep my texting quick because it felt much later than it was due to jet lag like I told Crowley. I changed into my pjs before falling asleep in minutes even on the uncomfortable matress!


End file.
